Kick Me Back
by TheBlanca
Summary: Nijimura nie spodziewał się, że wyjazd do Ameryki może mu przynieść jakiekolwiek korzyści. Zostawił za sobą całe dotychczasowe życie. Obiecał sobie też, że nigdy więcej, ze względu na stan chorego ojca, nie wplącze się w uliczne bójki. Ale... może jednak wyniknie z nich coś dobrego?
1. Chapter 1

Donośne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z letargu. Pochylona nad książką siedziała w swoim pokoju, powoli zbliżając się do końca rozdziału. Jasne światło lampki zawieszonej nad jej głową ułatwiało czytanie kolejnych kartek zapełnionych tekstem. Na stoliku obok łóżka leżał talerz z pokrojonymi kawałkami owoców i duży kubek jeszcze parującej herbaty. Otoczona ulubionymi rzeczami, owinięta w ciepły koc i z ciszą za towarzystwo z niechęcią zareagowała na hałas. Poza tym, kto normalny dobija się późnym wieczorem do niej do domu?! __Dobrze, że rodzice w delegacji, oby tylko nie obudzili młodej... __Zeszła po cichu, zarzucając na siebie sweter. Kogo licho niesie?!  
Gdy otworzyła drzwi, zastała dość nieprzyjemny widok - dwóch zakrwawionych i mocno poobijanych chłopaków stało przed nią oddychając ciężko. Choć stali to źle dobrane słowo; jeden podtrzymywał drugiego, który wydawał się być nieprzytomny. Dopiero gdy jej oczy przywykły do ciemności zorientowała się, kto pukał.  
\- Tatsuya?! Co ty znowu do cholery jasnej odwaliłeś?! - warknęła cicho, zakładając ręce na piersiach. Wyszedł nawet jej charakterystyczny nawyk tupania nogą w geście irytacji. Himuro tylko westchnął, nie mając nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Wiedział jednak, że Blanka, bo tak miała na imię dziewczyna, na pewno nie odmówi mu pomocy.  
I miał rację. Szatynka szybkim ruchem pomogła mu wciągnąć nieświadomego niczego kolegę i usadzić go na fotelu w salonie. Sama zaś poszła po apteczkę, uprzednio każąc przyjacielowi znaleźć lód w kuchni.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi, co się stało? - zapytała, siadając koło niego. Na szczęście nie miał zbyt mocnych obrażeń, aczkolwiek sińce nieprędko mu znikną. Przemyła mu twarz i zabrała się za odkażanie zadrapań. Himuro kilkukrotnie syknął z bólu, ale całość opatrunków przyjął cierpliwie i bez narzekań. Cóż, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy kończy walkę w taki sposób, i nie pierwszy raz kiedy Blanka ratuje mu skórę przed matczynym wykładem Alex.  
\- Cóż, wtrąciłem się nie do końca w swoją sprawę... Nijimura kiedy pierwszy raz tu przyjechał kompletnie nie znał języka i z tego powodu wplątał się w dość nieciekawy splot wydarzeń. Myślałem, że załatwiliśmy sprawę z tym gangiem ale jak widać chcieli go dorwać. Długo się bronił, ale sam na kilku nie dał rady. Przyniosłem go tutaj, bo nie wiedziałem co robić. Dasz radę go w miarę naprawić? - zapytał. Usłyszała ten lekko błagalny ton i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie takie przypadki już doprowadzała do porządku, jeden więcej nie zrobi jej różnicy.  
Nieznajomy chłopak faktycznie wyglądał gorzej niż Tatsuya. Podobnie jak on miał czarne włosy, ale nosił je krócej, z grzywką przesuniętą na jedną stronę. Szczupła twarz, lekko pociągła, chwilowo zasłonięta opuchlizną, zaschniętą krwią i siniakami. Mimo wszystkich ran wydawał jej się całkiem przystojny. Na pewno był wyższy od niej, ale wciąż brakowało mu kilku centymetrów do Himuro. Mając w rękach gotowe waciki i wodę utlenioną zajęła się jego poharataną twarzą. Nie chciała zabierać się za rany na ciele, byłoby to nie w porządku. Poza tym, zawsze można je łatwiej schować niż twarz.  
Kiedy ostatni raz przyciskała gazę do posmarowanego rozcięcia nad łukiem brwiowym, chłopak ocknął się. Ostry zapach płynu antyseptycznego i maści musiał go rozbudzić. Nachylona nad nim Blanka spłoszyła się lekko, ale została na swoim miejscu. Najpierw pomoc. Poza tym, chłopak zdołał ledwo zaczerpnąć powietrze i uchylić oczy.  
\- Jeszcze chwilka, wytrzymaj - szepnęła, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Z facetami jak z dziećmi, trzeba się nimi zajmować, bo inaczej nie dadzą sobie rady. Pogłaskała go po policzku i odwróciła się do Himuro, który stał z wyciągniętym telefonem w ręku.  
\- Zamówiłem taksówkę, już tu jedzie.  
Kiwnęła głową, nie komentując tego. Nie miała zamiaru wtrącać się w porachunki miejscowych grupek. Po wydarzeniach z przeszłości dobrze wiedziała, że unikanie ich to najbezpieczniejsza opcja. Himuro wyszedł na dwór, wypatrując transportu, a ona znowu podeszła do nowego znajomego. Rozglądał się nieprzytomnie, opuchlizna zasłaniała mu widok. Oddychał ciężko przez usta, podsunęła mu więc spokojnie szklankę z wodą do warg. Chyba chciał się do niej odezwać, ale Blanka pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie męcz się, nie ma sensu. Zrobiłam co mogłam z twoją głową, ale nie odpowiadam za to, co masz pod ubraniami.  
Delikatnie głaskała nagrzany policzek chłopaka opuszkami palców, pomagając mu się uspokoić. Nijimura nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, licząc że szatynka wyczyta z jego oczu wszystko, co miał jej do powiedzenia.  
Wszystko poszło nie tak - skąd miał wiedzieć, że ci kolesie od zakładu mu nie odpuszczą? Po tej całej akcji z porwaniem Mike'a i znalezieniem swoich rzeczy nie utrzymywał kontaktu z Himuro. Dopiero po dobrych dwóch tygodniach odważył się napisać do niego wiadomość. Umówili się na krótką grę w kosza, która zakończyła się właśnie wspomnianą wcześniej bójką. Miał pecha, bo przyszedł pierwszy, a tamci akurat przechodzili drugą stroną ulicy.  
Niewiele pamiętał z momentu walki, poza tym że skutecznie ogłuszył jednego kopnięciem w ucho, a drugiemu na pewno pogruchotał staw w nadgarstku. Nigdy nie miał pełnego wyczucia własnej siły. Liczne bójki w Japonii nauczyły go, żeby się nie wstrzymywać, więc atakował z pełną parą. Ponieważ jednak walczył sam przeciwko całej grupce musiał w końcu stracić przewagę swoich umiejętności. Gdyby nie nadchodzący Himuro, pewnie musiałby wylądować w szpitalu. Zamiast tego jednak, po utracie przytomności, znalazł się na kanapie w przestronnym, gustownie urządzonym salonie. Kiedy w końcu oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła, zerknął na osobę opatrującą jego rany. __Anioł... __pomyślał. Wciąż widział niewyraźnie, obraz rozmywał mu się co chwila, a opuchlizna zasnuwała oko łzami. Dostrzegł jednak długie, brązowe loki opadające z przedramion i po całych plecach, zmarszczone czoło, oraz zarysowane kości policzkowe. Dziewczyna zagryzała malinowe wargi, ze skupieniem operując niewielkimi dłońmi przy apteczce i jego twarzy. Najbardziej jednak zapadły mu w pamięć te śliczne, duże oczy w kolorze świeżo ściętej trawy. Wydawało mu się, że spoglądały na niego z niepokojem i troską, ale mógł się mylić. Był zresztą mocno poobijany i trzeźwe myślenie dopiero wracało. Usłyszał jednak każde słowo, które do niego powiedziała.  
\- Dzięki... - wycharczał, a Blanka znowu zamknęła mu usta, tym razem przykładając do nich palec. Usadowiła się już wygodnie na oparciu kanapy i pilnowała, by znowu nie stracił przytomności.  
\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Proszę cię jednak, postaraj się więcej nie wpadać w kłopoty, dobrze?__Nie zawsze mogę pojawić się obok, by ci pomóc. Wystarczająco już mnie przestraszyłeś, następnym razem wybierz inny sposób, dobrze? __\- uśmiechnęła się ciepło, a Nijimura momentalnie poczuł jak policzki zaczynają mu się czerwienić. Próbował na nią jeszcze spojrzeć, wyostrzyć wzrok, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że głos go nie zawiedzie i uda mu się chociaż poznać jej imię. Tabletki przeciwbólowe zrobiły jednak swoje i brunet już po chwili przysypiał, podtrzymywany przez nią. Tatsuya wrócił i widząc ich obok siebie tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ile by dał, by Blanka wreszcie znalazła sobie fajnego faceta. Ale świadom był tego, jak bardzo nieufnie podchodziła do nowych znajomości. Wziął Nijimurę na plecy i wychodząc, obrócił się jeszcze do przyjaciółki.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak wdzięczny ci jestem. Wybacz, ale muszę go odstawić do domu, nie chcę narobić mu dodatkowych kłopotów.  
\- Koniecznie go obudź, boję się, że przesadziłam z dawką znieczulenia - odparła, opierając się o próg drzwi. Wzrokiem odprowadziła niekształtny cień kierujący się do taksówki i w końcu zamknęła drzwi, wzdychając ciężko.  
\- Blanka? Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszała. Jej młodsza siostra, Carla, stała na schodach, spoglądając na nią z niepokojem. W ręku trzymała ukochanego pluszaka. Szatynka uśmiechnęła się na widok siostry. Wiedziała, że hałas mógł ją zbudzić, więc szybko podeszła do niej i wzięła ją na ręce.  
\- Nic się nie stało, chodź, zabiorę cię na górę - wyszeptała. Dziewczynka potulnie przytuliła policzek do jej ramienia. Blanka położyła ją w łóżku i ucałowała w czoło. Były do siebie dość podobne, z tym, że włosy Carli były nieco jaśniejsze i obcięte do łopatek. Ponadto jej oczy były niebieskie, jak oczy ich matki. Wyszła, gasząc światło i wróciła do swojej sypialni. Rzucony na podłogę koc, książka zaznaczona byle jak kawałkiem papieru i wystygła do cna herbata. Pokręciła głową. Dzisiejsza noc okazała się ciekawsza niż zwykle.  
Himuro wielokrotnie pojawiał się u niej o różnych porach dnia i nocy, wiedząc, że dziewczyna mu nie odmówi. Znali się od małego, kiedy to spotkali się na boisku do kosza. Ona chciała w spokoju pokopać piłkę, on poćwiczyć rzuty. Doszło między nimi do spięcia, ale skończyło się zażyłą znajomością. Blanka zyskała kogoś w rodzaju młodszego brata, którym trzeba się zająć, a on starszą siostrę z gotowym wykładem na temat dobrego wychowania. Byli trochę jak ogień i woda, ale znaleźli wspólny język. Blanka pokazała mu świat piłki nożnej, a Himuro nauczył grać ją w kosza. Wylądowali w tym samym gimnazjum, jednak na okres liceum zdecydowali się rozejść. Zbyt częste spędzanie czasu razem mogło ich wpędzić w rutynę. Poza tym dorastali, zmieniały im się cele i upodobania. Szatynka pragnęła osiągać jak najwyższe wyniki w sporcie i nauce, by móc dostać się na Harvard, a brunet żył w dalszym ciągu swoją uliczną koszykówką i kontaktami z różnymi ludźmi.  
Kładąc się spać zerknęła na zegarek. Było mocno po trzeciej, a ona miała następnego dnia spotkać się z przyszłym pracodawcą. Został jej jeszcze miesiąc wakacji, a każde pieniądze się przydadzą. Wraz z rozpoczęciem liceum znajdzie się w swojej roli przewodniczącej, kapitana drużyny i idealnej uczennicy. Ale teraz się wyśpi, bo z podkrążonymi oczami i szarawą cerą na pewno nie zrobi dobrego wrażenia na dyrektorze. Zasypiając, Blanka jeszcze raz przypomniała sobie twarz tego nowego, Nijimury. Czy i on załapie się do 'towarzystwa' Himuro? A jeśli tak, to czy na pewno da sobie radę? Obandażowując mu dłonie widziała pełno blizn na kłykciach i nadgarstkach. Chłopak był oswojony z takim trybem życia i najwidoczniej nie pierwszy raz musiał działać sam. __Zawsze uważałam, że Tatsuya jest przystojny, ale Nijimura... cóż, nie miałabym nic przeciwko zobaczeniu go bez wszystkich tych obrażeń! O czym ty myślisz, głupia! Są sprawy ważniejsze! __  
Nie wiedziała nawet, jak bardzo się myliła...

* * *

**Cześć! Już od dłuższego czasu historia ta chodzi mi po głowie i zdecydowałam, że spróbuję swoich sił z ujęciem charakteru Nijimury. Z góry uprzedzam - nie obiecuję regularności w postowaniu. Mam ogrom roboty na uniwersytecie i kilka innych rzeczy na głowie. Chcę też dalej zajmować się pisaniem po polsku, bo nie ukrywam, że jest ono o wiele przyjemniejsze niż to po angielsku.  
Dajcie mi znać co myślicie i do napisania przy następnym rozdziale! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROK PÓŹNIEJ.**

Wygładziła kołnierzyk swojej białej koszuli i po raz ostatni przejrzała się w lustrze. Musiała wyglądać perfekcyjnie. Rozpoczynała drugi rok szkolny w swoim liceum i jako jego przewodnicząca zmuszona była wygłosić przemówienie na samym początku apelu. Do prostej, białej koszuli z długimi rękawami dobrała czarną spódniczkę do połowy ud. Niechętnie odłożyła na bok szpilki - ilość schodów w liceum mogłaby poważnie uszkodzić jej stopy. Włosy zadecydowała zakręcić w delikatne loki, które podkreśliła lakierem. Amerykańskie szkoły często służyły za wybiegi dla młodych dziewcząt i choć Blanka raczej nie przywiązywała do tego wielkiej wagi, nie lubiła czuć się gorsza od innych. Zwłaszcza, że nie miała żadnych ku temu powodów.  
Zbiegła na dół i przywitała się z młodszą siostrą, targając jej włosy.  
\- To nie fair! - pisnęła Carla, obrzucając ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Blanka złapała jeszcze ciepłego tosta z talerza i posmarowała go dżemem.  
\- Mamo, kiedy znowu wyjeżdżasz? - zapytała, patrząc na rodzicielkę. Drobniutka kobieta o łagodnych rysach twarzy spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem.  
\- W przyszły piątek lecę do Hongkongu. Nie narozrabiajcie, dobrze? Tata wraca niedługo, można by powiedzieć, że się wymienimy. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, zadzwońcie po Samanthę.  
Blanka kiwnęła głową. Samantha była starszą panią, opiekunką zarówno Blanki jak i Carli. Zajmowała się nimi od zawsze, gotowa do pomocy państwu Veniero. Przez długi czas mieszkała z nimi, ale w końcu osiedliła się sama kilka domów dalej, mając ze sobą tylko ukochanego psa. Odwiedzały ją często, by potem razem piec ciasta, czytać książki lub po prostu rozmawiać. Szatynka uwielbiała spędzać czas w ten sposób - zwalniała tym swoje zabiegane tempo życia i przez moment zwykle czuła się znowu jak mała dziewczynka.  
Dokończyła śniadanie i zerknęła na zegarek. Idealna pora, by jechać. Zdąży jeszcze zostawić rzeczy w szafce i przeczytać chociaż ostatni raz swoje przemówienie. Mama też już wstawała, wzrokiem szukając kluczyków do samochodu. W kilka minut później siedziały już w aucie, podziwiając widoki za oknem. Los Angeles miało swój urok. Głośne i żywe, pełne ludzi z całego świata, potrafiło jednocześnie zainspirować jak i skutecznie zniechęcić. Blanka należała do tej pierwszej grupy. Nie była Amerykanką z krwi i kości, jej dziadkowie wyemigrowali do Stanów za czasów drugiej wojny światowej i cała rodzina już tutaj została. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Rodzice, choć wiecznie zajęci, nigdy nie mieli problemów z propagowaniem narodowej kultury. Bycie Włoszką zobowiązywało do posiadania pewnej dumy i świadomości. Tego też się trzymała, idąc przez życie jak burza i realizując swoje marzenia.  
Pod budynkiem pożegnała się z matką i z lekko niepewnym uśmiechem weszła przez bramę szkoły. Ludzie dookoła niej witali się z nią bądź szeptali między sobą, pokazując ją sobie palcami. Blanka nie przejmowała się, doskonale znając powody tych zachowań. Starsze roczniki znały swoją przewodniczącą i wiedzieli, że najlepszym sposobem na dobre relacje z nią jest po prostu sympatycznie powiedziane 'cześć'. Nowi uczniowie zaś kojarzyli ją wyłącznie z ulotek rekrutacyjnych, gdzie umieszczono jej zdjęcie wraz z krótką wiadomością dla aplikujących. Ponadto była wymieniona przy osiągnięciach szkoły, do których się przyczyniła.  
Na wszystkie gesty reagowała naturalnie, uśmiechając się, machając delikatnie dłońmi, lub w miarę możliwości podchodząc i po prostu zamieniając kilka słów. Budynek sali gimnastycznej był już coraz bliżej, gdy czyjeś silne ramię złapało ją za łokieć.  
\- Blaneczka! - wywołana dziewczyna obróciła głowę w lewo i o mało co nie uderzyła nosem o trzymaną wysoko książkę. Uniosła wzrok, z zamiarem udzielenia intruzowi krótkiego wykładu, gdy zorientowała się, kto przed nią stoi.  
\- Trochę się nie widziałyśmy, Melanie - odparła. Rudowłosa spojrzała tylko na nią ze śmiechem. Swoje średniej długości włosy jak zwykle splotła w dwa warkocze. Na nosie miała duże okulary w czarnych oprawkach, a twarz pokrytą ogromną ilością piegów. Mimo swojego charakterystycznego wyglądu, nie była typem rzucającym się w oczy. Choć jej nadmiar energii i gestykulacja szybko stały się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. I tym razem Blanka zdecydowała się odsunąć odrobinę, ale nie zdążyła. Ręka Melanie wylądowała już na jej głowie, tarmosząc długo układaną fryzurę. To od niej szatynka przeniosła ten zwyczaj na swoją siostrę.  
\- Jakie cele w tym roku, pani kapitan?  
\- Przecież to oczywiste: wygrać wszystko co możliwe! Osiągnąć jak najwyższe miejsca i dzięki temu nie musieć się o nic martwić! - niemal wyrzuciła w górę zaciśniętą pięść. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili rudowłosa złapała ją pod ramię i pociągnęła w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Rozmawiały cicho, ale bardzo szybko. Zdania przewijały się w mgnieniu oka, nikt więc nie wyłapał, o czym tak naprawdę rozmawiały. Mijając znajomych witała się z każdym, zgrabnie omijając budki informacyjne dla pierwszorocznych. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, by musiała udzielać informacji, kiedy zżerał ją od środka stres. Zniknęła za zakrętem, nie zwracając już na nic uwagi.

Przekraczając mury szkoły, nie wiedział czego powinien się spodziewać. Zresztą, wcale nie planował zmiany liceum, zwłaszcza idąc do drugiej klasy. Ale ojciec zaczynał zdrowieć, jego hospitalizacja nie wymagała już tak dużych pokładów finansowych, a rodzice bardzo upierali się, by poszedł do dobrej szkoły, tak jak wtedy do Teikou. Zgodził się, choć wcale w poprzednim liceum źle mu nie było. Znalazł tam znajomych, w swoich ulubionych przedmiotach był prymusem, no i nikt nie czepiał się o jego różne wybryki.  
Przyglądając się nowej szkole, Nijimura poczuł coś w rodzaju niepewności. Kompleks budynków był ogromny, nowoczesny, a co najważniejsze - pełen ludzi. Niepewnym krokiem szedł między uczniami, nie zwracając uwagi na rzucane mu spojrzenia. Nie obchodziły go ani zainteresowane nim dziewczyny, ani zawistni kolesie w jego wieku. Wpatrywał się za to usilnie w ekran telefonu, na niedawno odbytą rozmowę. Dzwonił do Himuro, by wypytać go chociaż trochę o nowe miejsce.  
\- Dasz sobie radę, Shuu! To miejsce jest niesamowite! Moja przyjaciółka tam uczęszcza i jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, by się na cokolwiek skarżyła. Chociaż, może to kwestia jej osobowości... Szkoła jest super, na pewno znajdziesz coś dla siebie!  
_Musiałeś wylecieć do tej cholernej Japonii, Tatsuya?! _pomyślał, rozglądając się dookoła. Musiał koniecznie znaleźć salę gimnastyczną, bo tam odbywał się apel. Przynajmniej otrzyma jakieś informacje, bo rodzice wcisnęli go na listę uczniów dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.  
Ameryka bardzo przypadła mu do gustu. Siedział tu już rok i nie spodziewał się, że zostanie tak ciepło przyjęty. Pomijając pierwsze kilka wydarzeń, całe życie w Stanach było trochę jakby przejściem do świata bajki. Kraj ten wydawał mu się bardziej kolorowy, mniej monotonny. Język bardzo szybko wchodził do głowy, choć nadal miewał problemy z odpowiednim akcentowaniem. Otwartość i wolność, jaką dawało mu Los Angeles uważał za największy plus i coraz mniej żałował przeprowadzki tutaj.  
W końcu trafił na salę gimnastyczną, wciąż lekko opustoszałą. Na jej widok gwizdnął cicho. _Przyjemnie byłoby znowu kozłować piłką na tym parkiecie! _Rzucił kosza wraz z dniem przyjazdu. Zwyczajnie nie miał dla niego czasu. Znalazł sobie wolne krzesło w tyłach sali i z zainteresowaniem rozglądał się dookoła, patrząc na wchodzące tłumy. Kilka minut później dostrzegł na podeście niewysoką szatynkę, zbliżającą się do mównicy. Była śliczna, ale w sumie tak jak większość dziewczyn mieszkających w Ameryce. W ręku trzymała dwie niewielkie kartki zapisane drobniutkim pismem.  
\- Witam was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie! Dla tych, którzy jeszcze mnie nie znają: nazywam się Blanka Veniero i jestem waszą przewodniczącą. Swoją kadencję pełnię od zeszłego roku. Znać mnie możecie również jako kapitana drużyny strzeleckiej. Nasza szkoła z wielką radością wita was jako swoich nowych uczniów. Wierzę, że dzięki waszemu zaangażowaniu i naszej pracy będziemy mogli znów działać w tej przyjaznej atmosferze... - zaśmiał się, słuchając jej przemówienia. Widział, że lekko trzęsą jej się dłonie. Jednak mimo tego jej wzrok był pewny, prawie w ogóle nie uciekał w stronę kartek, zwrócony lekko ponad głowami publiki. _Ma w sobie coś z Napoleona, muszę jej to przyznać! No i ma gadane! Chociaż, pewnie jest tym typem idealnej córeczki, która swoje życie poświęci wyższym celom. Cóż, na pewno wyższym od niej._  
Parsknął pod nosem, ale dosłuchał przemówienia do końca.  
\- W przypadku jakichkolwiek problemów, znaleźć możecie mnie w gabinecie, w północnym skrzydle. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że przychodzić do mnie będziecie raczej bez powodów do trosk – zaśmiała się lekko, a Nijimura musiał przyznać, że miała uroczy śmiech. - Do zobaczenia już niebawem!  
Opuściła mównicę i zniknęła ze sceny. Wysłuchał jeszcze informacji ze strony pielęgniarki i dyrektora. Cóż, przynajmniej tutaj apele nie trwały wiecznie. Zresztą, tutaj pewnie nikt nie miał powodów do ganienia uczniów. Chyba, że za zbyt niskie wyniki.  
Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, by jak najszybciej złapać dyrektora. Nie miał zamiaru spędzać pierwszego dnia błądząc po korytarzach i udając, że wszystko jest w porządku. Poza tym, wciąż nie wiedział żadnych szczegółów.  
\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Nijimura Shuuzou. Wczoraj poinformowano mnie, żebym po apelu zgłosił się do pana w sprawie dalszych informacji – zaczął, kłaniając się nisko przed starszym mężczyzną, który całkiem niedawno witał uczniów. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie w geście powitania.  
\- Oczywiście, już idziemy! Niestety nie będę mógł cię oprowadzić po szkole, ponieważ wzywają mnie na zebranie rady szkolnej. Nie sądziłem, że ruszymy z takim tempem już pierwszego dnia, ale nic nie poradzę. Na szczęście mamy Blankę, więc sądzę, że ona się tobą zajmie.  
Brunet spojrzał tylko na niego i poszedł za nim, wsuwając ręce w kieszenie. Matka wiele razy go za to ganiła, ale nic nie mógł poradzić; odruch. Szybko znaleźli się pod odpowiednią klasą. Wyglądając zza postaci dyrektora, brunet uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. W środku znajdowało się około dwudziestu osób, wszyscy skłębieni dookoła jednego biurka, przy którym stała szatynka. Swoje długie włosy związała w coś na kształt koka, w który wsunęła dwa długopisy i ołówek. Odwrócona była do nich tyłem, dzięki czemu mógł swobodnie obserwować krągłości zaznaczone krojem spódniczki. Tym, co zdumiało go najbardziej było jednak to, że dziewczyna bez problemu ogarniała wszystkich, którzy podnosili głos. A było ich sporo. Nie minęło pięć minut, a już wszystkie sprawy miała załatwione.  
\- Cześć, Blanka – wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. Otrząsnął się, wciąż jeszcze będąc myślami przy jej pośladkach. Nawet nie zauważył, że podeszła i zdążyła zamienić kilka słów z dyrektorem. Odwzajemnił gest, patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem. Z bliska była ładniejsza. Emanowała jakimś dziwnym rodzajem ciepła, który natychmiast uspokajał wszystko wokół. _Będzie ciekawie..._

* * *

**_Parę słów ode mnie. Tak wiem, jestem paskudą nietrzymającą terminów, ale nic na to nie poradzę! *studia takie złe, nieuszanowanko* Teraz zaczynam przerwę świąteczną, zakładam więc że uda mi się skrobnąć więcej niż pół strony. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Tymczasem zostawiam Was pod opieką Blanki i Nijimury. Pogodnych świąt kociaki! _**


End file.
